The purpose of this SBIR Phase II contract is to develop an inexpensive and easy to use instrument that will be capable of measuring low ppm levels (at least <5 ppm) of a range of metals typically used in the pharmaceutical industry. The instrument would be co-located with the reaction and purification equipment where metal removal is performed, and preferably, amenable to continuous monitoring of metal impurities associated with continuous processing operations.